Memories
by DoeAndTonyDHMIS
Summary: FANDOMSTUCK. While unpacking to move into Doctor Who's house, Homestuck stumbles upon a photo album made and left there for him by Hetalia. He flips through the pictures and has flashbacks of the memories each picture contained.


I sighed and pulled another box towards me, hoping this one wasn't filled with as much garbage as the other boxes. I moved some stuff out to start sorting through it when I noticed a bright red book laying on the top of the pile. "To Hmestuck~!" was written on the cover in black, andif the diamond in my name didn't give it away, the curls and dips in the handwriting defiantly gave away Hetalia's handwriting.

Curiously, I opened up the book and stared at the picture on the inside.

"Stuck, luv, you okay?" Doc asked from the doorway, carrying in another box.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I replied, smiling up at him.

He grinned and set down the large cardboard box. "That's the last one! You sure you're okay?" Doc frowned slightly, sitting in front of the box he just carried in to help me unpack.

"Yeah I'm fine, you dork. Just looking at something," I huffed and waved a hand to shoo him away. The only response I got was a soft chuckle and I returned my attention on the photo album that rested in my lap. The picture was Hetalia and I, both smiling widely and smeared with bright green icing. The curly letters under it read "Stuck's 4th brithday! -4/13/13" 

_I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself, sighing softly. My dark brown hair, pale skin, and freckles scattered across my nose had long since been replaced with black hair and Troll gray skin. My freckles were still there, but they were now a shocking shade of green that oddly complimented my curved Troll horns. My once dull, dirt colored eyes were now the same shade of green as my freckles; Sburb green. _

_It was my comic's four-year anniversary and, like every year before that, I expected to spend my birthday alone in my bedroom crying over sunken ships and the pain of being alone. By now the other fandoms had accepted me and left me alone, but I honestly wanted that hatred back. At least when people hated me I was getting attention, now I'm just… here. Hetalia was really the only person who talked to me, and without all the other fandoms yelling at me or insulting me, my life got a lot more quiet. I wiped my eyes and sniffed, thinking about what what I was going to do today when suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a light voice singsonging "Ohhh Homestuuuccckk~!"_

_I turned to my door (which was now kicked open) and stared at the curled fandom smiling at me, bright green cake in hand. "Happy birthday to you~" Heta sang, walking over and setting the cake on my bed. "Don't worry it's not Betty Crocker, I made it myself!" _

_I smiled at him and tilted my head slightly "What are you doing here?" I asked, happy for some company. _

_"Well what wouldn't I be doing here? It's your birthday, ya? I wanted to celebrate!" He giggled. _

_We were both sitting on my bed talking comfortably and eating the cake with our hands when Hetalia flung a piece of the dessert at my face. This, of course, led to a full out cake war, and left us both giggling and covered in green. Heta pulled out a camera and pulled me into his side. We both smiled up at the camera he held above us and laughed at each other afterwards for all the icing on our faces. We decided to take a bath and afterwards talked late into the night until we fell asleep in each others arms._

I sighed, smiling softly at the picture and flipping to another random picture. This time it was a picture of Doc and I holding hands, both looking at the ground and blushing, while Sherlock held Nat back from us. "The gang is all here~! -10/24/13" read Heta's label. 

_"Say vodka~" Hetalia sung, pointing the camera at me. Seeing as how Doctor Who and I were too busy looking at our feet to say anything and Sherlock was trying to pull Nat away, no one responded. Heta huffed and took the picture anyways, tossing the camera aside to pull Doc and I into a hug. "I'm so happy you two are finally together!" He cooed._

_"So are we," Doc chuckled, squeezing my hand. I coughed and squeezed back, smiling up at him. "But do you mind releasing us, lad? I believe Stuck needs to breathe," _

_Hetalia gasped and let go, looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah I'm fine Heta" I said softly._

_Doc frowned "Why wouldn't he be okay? You were just hugging him too tight, that's all."_

_Heta giggled nervously "I was just making sure my moirail is okay, no need to get concerned~!" The look Hetalia gave me said that there was a reason to be concerned. "Later," I mouthed, and he nodded. _

_"Go on you two! God have your fun, but not too much~!" He giggled, glancing over to where Sherlock and Nat were yelling. "Ve, be safe!" Doc smiled and nodded and tugged my hand, to pull me into the TARDIS._

My smiled fells slightly when I turned the page to find a picture of me smiling from a wheelchair with Doc standing beside me, our hands intertwined. You didn't have to have known what happened to tell that the smiles were fake. Hetalia's normally neat handwriting was shaky and lacked the usual curls and loops. "Just got released from the hospital. -1/1/14" 

_I woke up and looked up at a white ceiling. I felt drained, emotionally and physically. "-lood loss, mild amnesia, and a fractured rib." I heard a low voice say in the hall. I stayed quiet and shut my eyes to hear more. "Hetalia why didn't you tell us sooner his comic is going to end?" It was Doc speaking, and the amount of pain and stress in his voice made my heart sink. _

_"I-I… Oh god I'm so sorry, he made me promise and I jus-"_

_"No! That's not an excuse, Hetalia this is serious what if something worse happened?"_

_I could bear to hear them fight so I opened my eyes to say something when I noticed Nat sitting beside me, watching me with an intense, sorrowful gaze. He held a finger to his lips and nodded towards the hall. I cleared my throat and managed to cough out "H-hey guys? Anyone here?"_

_"And the demon awakens!" He said loudly, flicking salt at me. "Sorry," He muttered before Doc, Heta, and Sherlly walked in. They talked around me, occasionally asking me questions that I didn't answer. Sherlock managed to catch my gaze at one point, and his clear green-blue eyes softened and he nodded slightly. Hetalia and Doc talked the most in tense, fake upbeat voices and even Sherlock interjected a few times. Nat, on the other hand, sat in front of my hospital bed and watched me with an unreadable expression. _

_As part angel, it was no surprise when he spoke into my mind with a curt "You're going to hurt him when you leave."_

_"I know," I thought back "It's not like I can't help it. And we've already discussed this, you promised you'd look after him when I'm gone."_

_Nat's eyes narrowed "That's not who I was talking about and you know it. I want to know what you were thinking, not telling Doc."_

_"I didn't want to hurt him,"_

_"It's unavoidable, Stuck. You're going to leave and now he's going to have a harder time coping than the rest of us because you chose not to tell him your comic is ending."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't you think he's going to have a hard enough time as it is when you leave, but he didn't know until last minute. He's going to be asking himself why he didn't see it sooner and blame himself for not noticing. Hetalia has had time to do everything he wanted to do with you and so have Sherlock and I. All questions, answers, apologies, and places to visit have been spoken or done. Except for Doc. He didn't get a chance to take you to all the places he wanted to visit with you, he won't be able to ask all of his questions or answer any of yours. He won't get closure, Stuck."_

_I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day._

My hands trembled and I dropped the book to clamp my hands over my mouth. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I whimpered softly.

"Stuck?" Doc asked. "Are you okay, hun?"

I sobbed and closed my eyes, bowing my head so he hopefully wouldn't see me. Warm arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into Doc's lap. I sobbed again and he held me tighter. "Stuck, luv, what's wrong?" He whispered soothingly.

"I-I…" I coughed before continuing. "I-I d-don't wa-want to d-die!" I clung onto him tightly as he rubbed my back and hummed softly.

It was a long time before either of us said anything, and it was Doc who broke the silence. "I… I don't want you to d-die either…"


End file.
